1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ordnance and, more particularly, to countermeasures against ordnance.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the use of ordnance a target is often sighted by means of an optical device. There would be advantages in defending against such ordnance in being able to detect and dazzle such optical devices.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved means of detecting and dazzling such optical devices.